What is the volume of this box? Drag on the box to rotate it. $3$ $2$
Explanation: The volume of a box is the length $\times$ width $\times$ height. From the figure, we can find that the lengths of the sides are $2$ $3$ , and $3$ To find the volume, we just multiply these side lengths together. $2 \times 3 \times 3$ $ = 18$ Thus, the volume of the box is $18$.